


Jae's Really Bad At Feelings

by heartandseoul (tokyolights), starboybri (starboychoi)



Series: Jae's Really Bad at Feelings (heartandseoul's rich au) [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starboychoi/pseuds/starboybri
Summary: this isexplicitlike explicit everythingso watch out





	1. Chapter 1

Younghyun and Wonpil's idea of a casual date was taking Jae to the most upscale place in Itaewon in a limo.   
  
Jae couldn't remember exactly when he'd been in a limo, or anything but the non-air conditioned and rather grimy seats of the public train. If he was honest, Jae had never been in a limo up until now. The seats were sleek, windows were tinted, and the ceiling was scattered with a thousand sparkling lights mimicking stars. There was a mini bar and glasses that should've been moving around with the movement of the limo, but didn't. They somehow stayed in tact.   
  
This whole lavish lifestyle was completely new to Jae. 

Jae drew in a subtle, but unsteady, breath as he glanced to where Wonpil was sitting, legs elegantly crossed. His brown hair was just above his eyes, black turtleneck accentuating his semi-pale skin. Jae admired the way Wonpil made the concept of “stunning” seem. Wonpil batted an eyelash at him, the corners of his mouth turning to a soft smile.    


“So Jae,” Younghyun’s voice momentarily snapped him out of his haze, “You like seafood?” Jae had forgotten how close Younghyun actually was, and the feeling of Younghyun shifting beside him was a gentle reminder of the current situation. 

“Of course,” Jae replied, and he saw both Younghyun and Wonpil smile. 

“Lobster even?” Wonpil asked, arching a brow. 

Especially lobster, Jae wanted to say, but refrained in fear of coming off as a mess. Not that it was far from the truth. He had a tendency of snapping at people when placed in uncomfortable or regretful situations. Although, he wouldn't exactly call the thoughts and emotions of being with Wonpil and Younghyun “regrets” in any way, they certainly didn't make Jae’s heart beat any slower. 

Jae was only a little bit nervous that he'd sweat through the new clothes they'd bought him for the evening’s occasion. The occasion being their first date. Jae tugged at his collar in hopes that helped him breathe. Younghyun hummed in acknowledgment, checking the time on his phone. He shot Wonpil a look before returning his gaze to Jae. 

  
“ Then you’ll love the food,” he winked and the limo came to a stop. Any calm that Jae regained during the ride was gone the instant the driver opened the doors. The crisp evening air was more like a punch to the face, if anything. He swallowed down the butterflies and let Younghyun lead him out by the hand, Wonpil following shortly. 

The building as absolutely colossal, and Jae had to do a double-take, eyes widening. The front of the building was occupied by a large marble fountain, surrounded by roses and benches, most of which were taken by couples of rich people. It was at least seven stories of tinted windows and, if he squinted, Jae could catch a glimpse of the city view seating by the window. The smell of food and the sound of music was enough to drown out the honks of cars and the bustling city noise in the background. It was like someone dropped the most imaginative and captivating hotel concept and any money they'd ever earned, and dropped this modern masterpiece smack dab in the middle of Itaewon. 

  
He loved it. It was so far from what he had expected, however; he had no idea what the hell he was doing there. He didn’t fit in at all.  
  
"Impressed?" Younghyun asked, Wonpil looping an arm through Jae and Younghyun's. It took way too long to process the whole ordeal: the beautiful building, the beautiful people beside him and took him longer than it should've to nod yes. Younghyun smiled at Jae, back at Wonpil, and they walked towards the front door. "It's owned by my family, " Younghyun continued, "the fifth floor is the restaurant, but I booked the suite on the seventh floor for the night for the sake of experience."  
  
There was something about the way Younghyun's eyes traveled to his when he spoke, mixed with his normal reserved posture that made Jae feel hot all over. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. The car doors shut behind them, the limo disappearing into the night. 

Jae was really going to do this. 

They were really doing this, he thought to himself, his stomach twisting nervously.   


“It wouldn't be as exciting otherwise, would it,” Younghyun asked, his voice making Jae feel a whole bunch of different emotions. 

  
He smiled weakly, “I guess not.”  
  
Younghyun wasted no time checking them into the hotel, exchanging a couple of words with the attendant at the front desk before going over to the elevators. 

  
Much to Jae’s surprise, there were few people in the lobby and not a single person seemed to care about the trio. Jae was grateful for that. Not that it made sense that people would stare either way, in the outfit they bought his yesterday he night as well be apart of the upper class. He might as well be one of them. 

One of them?

Jae’s mind went to overdrive, the realization he was on a date with two of the most gorgeous and influential people in Korea was an impossible thought to digest. No matter how many times he'd chewed on it, no matter how he tried to cut it up and swallow it down, it simply didn't seem real. It wasn't realistic because the thought of Kang Younghyun, the CEO and founder of Young Records, and Kim Wonpil, world recognized pianist and highly successful idol, wanting to spend time with him just didn't seem real. That and they were younger than him, a year for Younghyun and two for Wonpil, and Jae found it hard to believe they wanted to love a older deadbeat guitarist that resorted to busking to save his skin. 

That's what he told himself, at least. 

But it was real. Up to the the very fact that they booked a suite for the night and were about to eat in the most ridiculously expensive restaurant Jae could never have afforded on his own. And the truth of it all was that he was in an elevator, alone might he add, with these people and they both looked highly concerned.

  
Younghyun was the one to speak first.  
  
“Jae you look uneasy,” His voice was laced with genuine concern, and it wasn’t until he really absorbed the words that had been said that he realized he was shaking. His body was physically trembling at the thought of two people loving him as much as they do. _Stop being so dramatic_. He was making a fool of himself. Wonpil and Younghyun probably thought they'd picked up some socially inept virgin with no concept of romance and thought he was having a bad time. But he wasn't having a bad time. The shaking, coupled with the sudden lack of topics to talk about and words to use, had nothing to do with not wanting to do this. In fact, it was the exact opposite. 

He just never thought they'd want to go further...whatever it was they were doing..beyond the confines of Younghyun's penthouse, Wonpil’s house, or Jae’s ratty apartment. It was like a dream come true and felt like he wasn't worthy of their love. 

Who wouldn't?  

But entertaining the idea that Younghyun and Wonpil wanted him enough to spend the time and money on him, was mesmerizing, just as much as it was new. “It's just hot,” Jae’s laugh came out awkward and choked, but he smiled as he could make up for it, “I've just never been in a place so-” 

“Gaudy?” Wonpil said warmly, squeezing Jae’s arm with his own. 

“Fancy?” Younghyun maneuvered himself around in order to press the top floor button, and then shifted beside Jae. The full body shudder Jae experienced when Younghyun’s arm wrapped around his waist was less intense he hoped behind the movement of the elevator, but he still felt his heart thumping loudly as they both pressed themselves to Jae’s sides. It took all of his strength to get any sort of sound to come out of his mouth.  
  
“Yeah…” 

To Jae’s surprise, both of them kept their hands in respectable places throughout the whole trip to the fifth floor, and Jae was busy staring with childlike fascination at all the decorations in the restaurant to pay attention to the words exchanged between Wonpil and their waiter. To Jae, the interior was even more impressive that its exterior counterpart. There was large slanted windows covering the walls, winding plants growing over aquariums and decorative surfaces, and pedestals and shelves dedicated to showcasing liquor, plants, and artwork. The lights were dim, making it seems like they had walked right into a movie, with low ambient music playing in the background. 

It would be soothing.

The tables were covered in white table cloth, chairs padded with a teal cushion. Jae had trouble focusing again, his mind darting between the same  _ this wasn't real  _ to  _ of course this is real dummy.  _ He wondered if they were going to be alone, but of course they weren't. Jae looked around and wondered why he would even have made that assumption in the first place, but they were seated quite a distance away from each table anyway.

Right by the windows.

Younghyun was a gentleman, pulling both Jae and Wonpil’s chairs, ensuring Jae sat right between him and Wonpil. Jae glanced out the window at the city that never slept, a city with bustling streets. Jae’s head felt foggy, the sounds of families and couples chatting quietly almost soothing his nerves. He took a deep breath and let himself sink into the soft chair. 

This had to be a dream.

He didn't know why he was so anxious. He'd been on dates before, plenty as a matter of fact. This date shouldn't feel foreign to him, but there he sat, stiff and anxious in a eight hundred dollar suit between two people worth four times the amount in pure gold.

When the waiter came back, as if Jae hadn't already been mind blown by their extravagant adventure so far, one look at the menu prices made Jae’s head spin. They couldn't be serious. 

“Ignore the first page,” Younghyun said, “Your lobster selection is the second page towards the middle.” Younghyun was suddenly in Jae’s space, his cologne as overwhelming as everything else on this place. Wonpil leaned over, pointing a finger to a dish Jae didn't even want to try and pronounce. “The lobster bisque is good. I'll order it for you, but we really should try some appetizers.”

“Ah yes!” Wonpil exclaimed, leaning back into his chair to read the menu, “Appetizers and wine seems like a great start!” Jae tried to not let his cheap self frown, as he devoured the inside of his cheek. 

“Sixty-seven dollars,” Jae croaked, “For a plate of food?” His voice came out hoarse with hints of hesitation and what he could only describe as ‘why did you talk Jae? You shouldn’t have said anything!’ But it was something he couldn’t just ignore, letting them buy him food for that much when he knew McDonalds was a very real option for them.  He couldn’t let them buy him food for sixty-seven dollars when their fridge was perfectly stocked, or when there were more than a billion cheap, but delicious either way, burger joints scattered around each corner. 

Maybe Jae was making a big deal because he personally didn’t shop anywhere but the ninety-nine cent store for basic necessities, so to be offered something so overpriced when he normally scraped by just fine seemed crazy. The whole situation did now that he thought about it for the fifth time in the past hour. But Jae realized something.  He was complaining again, wasn’t he? They were going to grow tired, maybe even bored, of his constant whining, weren’t they? Jae didn’t pay much attention to anything around him until a hand quickly followed with a firm squeeze on his thigh jolted him clean out of his train of thought.

“Relax,” Younghyun’s voice, low and deep against his ear, whispered. If Jae hadn’t been able to calm down before there was certainly no way he was gonna calm down now. Jae felt close to combusting from the added heat rushing to his head and through his body, “You’ve gotta have fun. Promise me?” Younghyun’s  hand tightened against Jae’s thigh, but didn’t move, and Jae felt himself mel then turn to ice. He opened his mouth to respond, to say anything.

“Every now and then you’ve gotta wind down,” Wonpil added, his soft lips pulled into a tender smile, “I promise we normally don’t go splurging on fancy food and appetizers.  It’s quite an important occasion.” Somehow hearing that made Jae feel worse. He flushed. “It’s alright, there’s nothing to worry about Jae,” Wonpil nodded understandingly, resting his cheek against his palm, “There’s a first for everything. And remember, nothing comes at a cost to us if that’s what you worried about. Everything, down to the suite, is free for us. Younghyun’s family owns it, remember?”

Of course, why was Jae surprised? They really had it all. 

“Promise me you’ll relax more often now,” Younghyun said, “Can you make me that promise?”

“I can try,” Jae said. 

“Promise me baby,” Wonpil replied, “Promise us. I’ll sulk if you don’t.”

“Fine. I p-promise.” Younghyun’s hand traveled further up his thigh and Jae shot him an alarmed look. Did he know they were in public?

“What are you planning on ordering?” Wonpil asked, still leaning into his hand. Wonpil had been watching Jae with bright eyes, smiling. But there was a slight spark in his eye. A spark of mischief. So, as quickly as he could, Jae skimmed through the options, barely comprehending the names of the items listed. If the ingredients weren’t italicized to the right he would’ve been completely, and royally, at a loss.    
  
“Uh I-,” there was no warning whatsoever when the hand on Jae’s thigh was suddenly on his zipper, toying with the hem of his pants, “What’s this here?” Fine, He’d play along. Jae shot Younghyun a smoldering look over his shoulder and the look in his eyes told him Younghyun knew exactly what he was doing.    
  
“Lobster bisque, hmm,” Wonpil said, eyeing his menu, “Good choice, but I also think you’d like this, so we’ll buy it too,” he pointed to what seemed to say Lobster Bouillabaisse, something Jae had never read or palatted in his life. Another full body shiver ran through him and Younghyun’s fingers deftly undid his fly, a firm and calloused hand pressing against him. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck. _

Jae found himself getting hard, embarrassingly so. Not to mention if they were caught there was no way he’d survive. He’d commit the ultimate act of seppuku before he dealt with the shame. 

  
Maybe he wasn’t so good at this game after all.  
  
“Younghyun, I don’t think we should-”  
  
“I think we’re all about ready to order then,” his statement was directed towards Wonpil, who agreed. He waved over to the waiter so they could order. Jae had never wanted anything more than to be swallowed by a hole in the ground.  The man, named Sungjin, presented the brightest smile Jae had ever seen as he jotted down Wonpil and Younghyun’s drink orders. A conversation seemed to happen instantaneously, but when it was Jae’s turn to order, he found his mouth go dry and his mind go blank. Maybe it was because of the heavy pressure of the hand in his pants, slowly touching him through his briefs, or maybe it was exceptionally hot in the room. Jae tugged at his collar, trying to clear his throat. 

It was definitely both. 

“I’ll have uh-” the words seemed to stop right when he needed them, and each time he tried to speak Younghyun’s hand tightened around him. “Uh..”

“Go on sweetie,” Wonpil said, playfully touching Jae’s arm, ‘What would you like to drink?” 

The waiter seemed confused, mildly put off if Jae thought anything of it. Jae felt so bad for Sungjin. He’d never been so embarrassed in his life, taking all the willpower of a thousand suns not to shift into or away from Younghyun’s touch. He gripped the edges of the table, white cloth cold and soft beneath his more than sweaty palms. The hand under the table, belonging to Younghyun, continued palming him and when he felt a thumb run up alongside his member, through the opening of his briefs he really thought he’d started the Rapture right then and there. Time seemed to pass in slow-motion, Jae smiling apologetically at the waiter who still had a smile plastered on his face.  _ This is how I go then I guess,  _ Jae thought. “I’m so sorry, I’ll just-” another sensation joining in on the fun under the table, Wonpil’s nimble foot pressing against the inside of the other thigh. Wonpil shifted his weight in his chair and sighed. 

“What wines does our waiter suggest? Any favorites?” Wonpil asked. It was a good thing Wonpil was good at speeding up the process. At least one of the two had some decency and compassion. Jae let out a short breath as he struggled to gather the thoughts circulating through his head. Sungjin seemed completely oblivious to their charades, nodding as he  pointed to the beverage list. 

“The Sauvignon Blanc is a good pair for lobster, but I personally recommend a French rose for the Lobster Bouillabaisse.” _Just order some water you god damn fool,_ Jae viciously thought, chewing what was left of the insides of his cheeks. And it wasn’t that big of a deal either, Jae knew he was overreacting yet again, but if he could just catch his breath for two seconds and order what he wanted that would be great. But of course, Younghyun cupped him in the most lewd manner possible, the action causing Jae’s legs to instinctively spread, knees knocking into one of the table legs. Which surprised the waiter and Wonpil both. Jae wished there was a way for him to sink through the floors, and time and space.    
  
His breath caught in his throat as he sputtered, “May I please get some water? With a lemon? And extra ice?” He knew both Younghyun and Wonpil were smiling, he knew because he felt it in his bones just as clearly as he felt the heat rising to his cheeks and sweat collecting on his face. Fuck. _Fuck_. The waiter looked at him, surprise in his eyes but complacency in his hand as he took note in the request. Younghyun ordered several dozen cheese puff pastries and something called ‘Uni-Lardo Sushi’ and Wonpil thanked their waiter and went to talk about life as a majorly successful idol.   
  
Jae was absolutely, one-hundred percent mortified. His body felt like it was on fire, having no idea how many people had to be watching him, and hoped to god no one could pick up on the mess that was his composure. If Younghyun didn't stop touching him he was definitely going to come in his pants like a deprived teenager, there was no doubt about it. 

Yet he didn't tell Younghyun to stop. He didn't say a single word as Wonpil stroked gently up and down Jae’s thigh with his foot and Younghyun rubbed and stroked him through his underwear. All he could do was press his mouth in a thin line and resist the urge to move his hips.

And it was harder said than done.


	2. A Hotel Room in Itaewon

Jae felt pathetic, knowing he was completely at their mercy as he squeezed his eyes shut. He listened to their nonchalant, unperturbed small talk. The music in the background made it easier for him to gather his thoughts, but it didn't mean he was any less turned on. 

Maybe letting his mind run freely was the biggest mistake he made. 

  
The belief that their food arriving would somehow take the edge off this situation and make it more bearable was incorrect. No such thing happened at all. In fact, when their dinner arrived things seemed to escalate further. Of course, Younghyun had to eventually withdraw his hand in order to eat his foot, but Wonpil never stopped messing with him. 

Jae was slowly losing his mind. His pants felt tight and uncomfortable, his head was spinning with excitement and anticipation. Of course, the anxiety from before came in bigger waves this time. He was terrified someone might've witnessed them, that someone might even be whispering about them at this exact moment, but he could barely sit still. And the lobster in from of him, he couldn't even focus on it, but of course he wasn't raised by cavemen so he finished everything he ordered and everything Wonpil and Younghyun held up to his lips with eager hands. 

Jae liked to think the main reason he was in somewhat of a state of relaxation was because of his own personal growth and stealthy ways of accomplishing things, but he knew it was far fetched.

  
Perhaps the main reason he was feeling more relaxed was because of the alcohol, but he liked the thought of it being thanks to his own personal growth and stealthy ways of handling the situation.  
  
He deserved some credit after all.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly, painstakingly slow, but smooth nonetheless. And Jae anticipated what was to come. Every feathery light touch from Younghyun, every gentle caress from Wonpil, and every knowing look the three exchanged seemed to hint at something way beyond what was actually happening. 

Jae found himself wanting. Needing. 

  
There was a brief moment of panic where Jae tried discreetly as possible to zip his fly and disguise the hard on he was sporting in his slacks. Younghyun and Wonpil did provide a more than excellent shield, Younghyun always blocking Jae from the view of, uninterested but still watching, people around him and Wonpil draping himself over Jae for support. 

His knees were ready to buckle, if he was honest. 

He found himself wondering how much he'd drank. Their walk to their top level suite was filled with light banter and light touches, making Jae feel like he was walking on clouds. The elevator ride consisted of Wonpil placing chaste kisses on Jae’s lips and neck, snapping picture after picture. Younghyun grimaced as he attempted to pull him into the pictures.

  
It felt nice.  
  
Jae enjoyed their company. Enjoyed when it was the three of them with no outsiders, no room for judgement, and no suppressed emotions. As strange as it sounded Jae felt more confident when it was just them. Younghyun’s hand was at the small of Jae’s back, leaving reassuring and constant pressure as the elevator came to a stop and they made their way down the hall. 

Wonpil was the first to speak. “You know,” Wonpil swiped the keycard, “its not bad to be pampered once in awhile handsome. It takes a load off the psyche sometimes. Don't be embarrassed.” Jae went red, shrugging because did Wonpil call him out? He didn't exactly know. Younghyun, amused at the situation, hummed as he gently ushered them both into the room. The lock clicked behind him and Jae suddenly felt more aware of what was going on.

“You're the only one I’d rather spoil,” Younghyun’s hot breath was against Jae’s neck, his strong hands gripping Jae’s waist. Jae’s breath caught in his throat. Sparks of electricity shot up wherever contact had been made, Wonpil stepping in to drape his arms around Jae’s neck and steal a kiss. The whole act made Jae’s head spin. The atmosphere took a sudden turn, and Jae didn't quite know what to make of it. 

“I'm not embarrassed about being pampered Pil,” he replied breathlessly, it’s just a-” He stopped himself before finishing. ‘A waste’, is what Jae was going to say, but that wasn’t the full story. It wasn't about how Younghyun and Wonpil were spending their money and more about the fact that he had a hard time understanding why they wanted to pamper him. Spend their money on him. He was nobody. 

Younghyun and Wonpil had their own lives to maintain, jobs to handle, and appearances so important he didn't want to ruin them. That coupled with Jae and Younghyun knowing each other from such a long time ago and Jae being shit at maintaining personal relationships made Jae afraid. What if he messed up? What if they didn't like him anymore because he was always in his own head?  _ Ugh just stop Jae,  _ he thought to himself,  _ they love you. They care about you. Stop getting lost in your own what ifs and love them back.  _ Jae’s mind still kept racing. Younghyun still talking to him after all this time as absurd to him. They'd met forever ago, long before Jae decided he was going to pursue music. They'd met long before Younghyun’s family rose to wealth and when he met Wonpil for the first time he thought so little of him that he hadn't even realized it was their fifth time meeting. Not the first.

But hey, maybe it was his fault for being tangled in his own mind at the time. 

It still made very little sense to Jae that they insisted on inviting him over. It made little sense that they insisted on taking him out and about, spending their money on him. It's not like he had the best of personalities or something. He was a bit of an ass and always made headstrong decisions. Jae never thought things through and was always anxious. 

  
Younghyun was never like that. Every step he made was perfectly calculated, perfectly executed. _Just like his father did_ , Jae thought. Wonpil felt with his emotions, of course, because he was a musician. But he wasn't nearly as reckless as Jae was with his emotions. The contrast of their lifestyle against his own was so stark, it was blinding.  
  
“You think it’s too good to be true,” Wonpil whispered, pressing kiss to Jae’s neck. Jae let his eyes fall shut. “You think you don't deserve this? Well, Jae you deserve this. You deserve love and care and occasional pampering because you're you and that's all that matters.” Jae noticed Younghyun had kicked off his shoes, starting to slide Jae’s jacket off his shoulders. Wonpil stepped away, to  Jae’s surprise, to turn the rest of the lights on. “We love,you Jaehyung Park, no matter what goes through your head.”

Jae’s heart leaped out of his chest. The suite was four times the size of Jae’s apartment, following the same colour scheme of the restaurant: white, teal, and gold. Like the restaurant, the suite had large windows and winding plants. Paintings were on the wall and elegant drapes draped by the window. There was a bar too and Wonpil went to serve himself a drink, dress shoes coming off on the way there. He looked like a model in his sleek suit as he grabbed a bottle of champagne from the cabinet. 

He wondered if the other two had it filled for this occasion. 

“Shoes and pants,” Jae was startled by Younghyun’s demand. He'd been quiet until that very point. It took him a moment to realize the request and he swiftly undid his fly.  The heat from earlier returned as he felt the same hand from before grip each side of his face and tilt it upward. Younghyun’s lips were soft, and the taste of alcohol strong on his breath as he deepened the kiss. Jae fumbled with the button of his slacks, desperately trying to get out his shoes and socks before he fell and made more of an embarrassment of himself, but Younghyun didn't laugh.

Younghyun went slow. Younghyun took his time to taste him, languidly licking into Jae’s mouth. There was something about the way Younghyun kissed that made Jae slow down and take his time, Jae’s hands exploring Younghyun’s body. It was hot and passionate, but they didn't feel like they were in a hurry. Younghyun’s hands moved in small motions over his cheeks, then along his jawline and when his hand reached Jae’s neck he lightly pressed his thumbs against it. 

Jae's hands reached for Younghyun’s jacket. “Do you feel like we’re forcing you into this Jae?” Younghyun’s question came as a surprise, and he wondered what Wonpil was up to behind them. Jae didn't feel forced. He'd agreed to all of this. This is exactly what Jae had been afraid of, seeming hesitant. 

He shook his head, hard to do with hands wrapped around his neck, as Younghyun examined him.  They stood still before Younghyun spoke again. 

“Wonpil just wants to watch if you don't mind.” That explained everything. He was usually more involved. The thought of it just being Younghyun and himself being intimate made his heart beat out of his chest and he made a small noise of agreement as Younghyun allotted their lips together once again. 

  
Things moved fast from that exact moment forward. 

One second they were by the door, the next Younghyun was pulling him along eagerly, and after that he felt the soft large mattress of the bed below him. Wonpil sauntered over to them as well, only to take his glass of wine and sit in one of the armchairs at the end of the bed. Jae watched him settle down and get comfortable, legs crossing as Wonpil brought the glass up to his lips. 

And then Younghyun was on top of him. 

He'd ditched the suit jacket and tie. Jae thought Younghyun looked much better in his state of near undress. Jae wanted to run his hands all over him, wanted to taste and feel him all at once. 

Jae’s mind felt heavy. 

Younghyun's mouth latched onto his neck and Jae couldn't stop the sound escaping his mouth as teeth grazed gently over a skin, applying pressure where pressure should be. Younghyun’s breath was not and his hands felt as if the could burn clean though him as they made their way down his body. 

In that moment, Wonpil and Jae’s eyes met. 

The shirt Jae had been dressed him was off in a matter of seconds, discarded somewhere on the floor, but Jae couldn't stop staring at Wonpil, who'd been casually grinning at him and sipping the glass of wine. Younghyun situated them to give Wonpil a better view and Jae flushed. Wonpil was watching, almost intently, and smiling a sly smile at him. 

Jae reached to pull Younghyun in, and when their mouths met this time it was with a slightly painful clash of teeth. He only had half a mind to try and apologize, but with Younghyun’s tongue in his mouth it didn't seem like a good idea nor was it possible. Somewhere in between their kissing Younghyun managed to get rid of his own shirt, and Jae wasted no time before running his hands up his bronzed flesh. The sound that came from the other, a low and guttural growl, was probably the hottest thing Jae had ever experienced and Jae found himself having a hard time keeping his own voice in check as a hand made its way between his legs.

As embarrassing as it was to completely fall apart, Jae was happy he was with Wonpil and Younghyun when he did. 

Younghyun’s fingers made their way to Jae’s hair, gently tugging his head back to give Younghyun access to his throat. Jae’s eyes pressed shut, mouth falling open into a silent moan. Younghyun’s fingers were wrapped around his length and Jae thought he’d come just from anticipated feeling of skin on skin, thighs trembling as Younghyun stroked him. “Good?” Younghyun asked, and sucked on the skin behind his ear. 

  
Wonpil laughed softly behind them, “Turn him this way.” Younghyun gripped Jae’s hips and turned him sideways, so that Wonpil had their nitre side profile in view. Jae didn't think his face could get any hotter, but when Younghyun’s hand came down to his jaw and forced Jae to look at Wonpil he was proven deeply incorrect. Wonpil met Jae’s eyes with the same spark of mischief he'd worn though the night, and Jae was so caught up in staring back at Wonpil that when he felt a hot mouth envelop him, he nearly choked. 

“Cutie,” Wonpil purred. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is _explicit_
> 
> like explicit everything 
> 
> so watch out

The hot tongue pressed against the underside of his dick made Jae gasp, warm heat surrounding the tip as Younghyun sucked lightly. His entire body stiffened at the pleasure and he brought his hands to tangle in the bedsheets near his head. “Younghyun...fuck,” Jae sputtered. Younghyun didn't stop, instead taking the rest of Jae’s length in his mouth. The grip on Jae’s throat loosened a bit and, all while keeping his face towards Wonpil, he gasped for air. Younghyun kept at it for what seemed like a minute, tongue pressing at Jae’s slit, sucking him down deeper than before.

It was driving him crazy, but maybe it was the alcohol.

He felt Younghyun begin to pull off and almost begged him not to, only stopping himself by pressing his mouth together. Jae was dizzy from pleasure, watching Wonpil grab something before sitting back down.

The cold sensation of lube was a bit of a shock, and Younghyun smiled in apology for not warming it up enough. “How many?” Younghyun pressed a gentle kiss against Jae,s temple, earning a pleased sigh in response.

“Shut up,” Jae breathed, receiving an amused grin from Younghyun as he put his first finger in. By no means were Younghyun and Jae virgins, but Jae still shuddered at the cold touch. They worked their way up to three fingers, Younghyun gently thrusting them into Jae as he mouthed at his nipples, biting and tonguing them until Jae’s self restraint disappeared. It was harder to control his hips and, when Younghyun finally removed his fingers, was barely given enough time to catch his breath before he was upright on his knees. Younghyun was wrapped around him and Wonpil was relaxed in his armchair.

Jae swallowed loud and hard.

There were moments where they all just waited, breathing heavily as silence stretched throughout the suite. There was music in the distance, somewhere close but far from their suite, and Jae could hear people chatting in the distance. The lighting in the room made the passing minutes seem much more intimate, and Younghyun’s hands slowly caressing his body made it hard to focus on what Wonpil was thinking. Not that he had a clue because Wonpil sat absolutely still, champagne glass emptied and discarded.

“You know the safe word right Jae?” Wonpil asked, and Jae’s eyes fell shut for a brief moment. Wonpil’s scolding voice had him watching again, making a gesture at Younghyun before he moved Jae’s knees apart. His legs nearly gave out from under him when he felt Younghyun’s tip rub against his ass.

He sucked in a deep breath.

“You know the safe word,” He whispered wetly against his ear, giving Jae’s throat a meaningful squeeze. Jae nodded, making himself relax, one hand coming up to grab onto Younghyun. The other wrapped around his length.

He was reprimanded by Wonpil, a disappointed noise as he realized they wouldn’t let him touch himself. For the time being, at least. Younghyun was slow when he entered, and the stretch Jae felt made him tense. He was twitching and leaking as he struggled to remain calm. It didn’t matter that he’d done this before.

Each time was as good as the first.

The feeling of being full was overwhelming at first, and Younghyun spared him little time to get used to the size or position before pushing as far as he could. Jae grit his teeth and breathed a deep breath.

“Jae, are you alright?” Younghyun sounded worried, and Jae nodded. He wasn’t able to find his voice. That seemed to just about do it for Younghyun. He slowly pushed further. Jae wet his lips and his head fell back a bit. Younghyun was big, that wasn’t anything new, and size kink? Yep, Jae had that and Younghyun knew it.

Wonpil knew it too.

They’d all sat down and discussed what was and wasn’t off limits, of course, but conversations like that seemed like such a distant plane away when Jae had all of Younghyun’s length stuffing him full on display in front of Wonpil, another human being. Jae let out a soft whine and Younghyun started thrusting upwards, slowly but firmly pounding into him. His shoulders were tensing and relaxing and it started feeling less awkward and more incredible. Younghyun kept slowing down to make sure he didn’t hurt Jae, but when they shifted slightly and a hand came to grip Jae’s hip, his knees nearly buckled.

Jae moaned loudly and openly, and fingers pressed firmly against the skin below his jugular. His mind went fuzzy, pleasure building in his chest and lower abdomen as he choked out “harder” with out entirely knowing what he himself meant. That's when Younghyun pulled out almost entirely just to slam back into Jae, knocking whatever air that was left in his lungs and replacing it with pleasure. Jae was being fucked mercilessly, pushing his hips back against Younghyun’s and finding himself much closer to coming than before.

Younghyun’s hand encircled his cock, not to stroke, but to keep him from coming.

“Baby please,” Jae whimpered, “please please please.”

“Please what?” Younghyun’s voice sent a marathon of shivers down Jae’s spine.

“For the love of god Younghyun please-”

“Tell me what you want baby,” it was Wonpil’s soft voice calling out to him, “I’ll make sure it gets done. Promise.” There was a pause, where Jae tried to gather all his thoughts into a coherent statement. He could barely breathe, craving Younghyun’s hand around his throat, and he wanted desperately to cum. He didn't think he'd last much longer.

“Please let me cum,” he sounded pathetic, at the mercy of Younghyun and Wonpil and he relished in it.

Jae barely lasted a minute longer.  
  
Younghyun continued fucking him, tongue teasing his ear and teeth grazing the back of his neck. After a while, however, he slowly began moving his hand against Jae’s length. Jae barely lasted. His entire body went stiff, mouth falling open as he came hard in Younghyun’s hand.

Wonpil was on the edge of the bed when Younghyun pulled out and collapsed beside Jae. Jae felt Wonpil’s gentle fingers brush his sweaty bangs to the side and flushed at his touch. “That was good,” Wonpil praised, leaning down to press a kiss to the side of Jae’s head. Younghyun pulled him close, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling Jae towards his body. Jae thought he must've looked ridiculous for smiling, but he felt good. He knew Wonpil and Younghyun saw the corners of his mouth raise when they laughed quietly, both stroking his hair. “How do you feel Jae?”

“Floaty,” Jae replied, “Good and a little sticky.”

They enjoyed laying beside one another until the stickiness became unbearable.


End file.
